harvestmoontreeoftranquilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Wiki
Welcome to the Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Wiki A basic guide on the game Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. You'll be able to find lists of crops, fish, ores, characters and many other how-to's and... y'know, stuff. I hope this helps you! And feel free to edit or add any information that you see on this site but make sure that if you used info in bulk from anywhere else, please add the links here (create a sub-heading, italicized - like the one I have - and add your links). Also, if you feel that I missed a whole section, click "Edit" and at the bottom of the Contents section, just write in bold what you whould like me to add on (or you can add it on yourself, too). Some information is also available on other sites, and those same sites have helped me make this one. To get extremely in-depth information on the topics I have, I'll put the links at the bottom and you can click on them. Have fun! Links to Other Sites In order to help me make this site I needed help from other sites. My site is basically a compilation - or a summary - of other sites so that you can get the basic help needed. I will have in-depth information, but in case you need more information I decided to have the links or the URLs of the sites that I used to help me write this one. All of the sites that I have used are not official sites and have given permission to re-state what they have written. If there is any copyright information that is needed to show you that I am allowed to use some of their information, it is at the bottom of their respective sites. Some of them do not even have any copyright except for the copyright info of the database that they have used to make their own site. Thank you! these are the sites I used to help me begin my own site *http://www.fogu.com/hmforum/viewtopic.php?p=2818121#p2818121 *http://harvestmoon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://harvestmoonparadise.com/hmpb/e107_plugins/content/content.php?content.423 *http://m.gamefaqs.com/wii/933022-harvest-moon-tree-of-tranquility/faqs/54212 *http://www.gamefaqs.com/wii/933022-harvest-moon-tree-of-tranquility/faqs/54155 *http://faqs.ign.com/articles/967/967532p1.html Story You want to begin a new life as a rancher, and you just happen to get a brochure which speaks about Waffle Island - the "rancher paradise". Looking at the brochure you feel that this is the place for you and so you decide to go take a boat to get there. Upon the boat, you meet the captain and have a little conversation with him about yourself. You're about to reach there when a sudden storm breaks out. Because of the rocking of the boat, you get knocked out. While unconscious you dream about a beautiful lady and she is speaking but you can't hear a thing. You then wake up the next day in an inn and you meet nice new people. The mayor of Waffle Island comes to greet you excitedly. He also tells you that the local builder is building you a house, rent free and with furniture! But while it's being built he sends you to place to work. After 2 days, your house is finally built and while you're sad that you're leaving the people you stayed with for a while, you're excited for you new life. And besides, you'll get to see them very often, so no worries! After living in your new house for a while, you meet the townspeople and even some potential candidates for marriage; you farm, mine, fish, and make some money. But during some dreams, that beautiful woman comes to you again, and she seems like she's asking for help; you wake up very confused. One day, the mayor comes to your house and brings you to his own. He finally answers your question about your dreams of the woman and tells you that she is the Harvest Goddess. He tells you a story of a quilt and how 10 years ago, the Harvest Goddess' Mother Tree has died for unknown reasons and that the Harvest Goddess and the rainbows that made this island famous had disappeared soon after. You soon find out that in order to help the Harvest Goddess you need to find the right half of the Quilt (of which the mayor already has the left half) and that you need to find the Harvest Sprites and rebuild the rainbow so that you can revitalize the island. You only came to this island to start a new, fun life as a rancher but now find that you need to save a Goddess. And even though it's a hard task you are very eager to do it since this island has now become your home. In order to help the island and the people you cherish living on it, you go out on a new adventure and who knows what happens next... Contents Waffle Island and Co. *Districts/Areas **Houses **Shops (Waffle Island only) **Places of Interest **Mining (areas/items/refined) **Fishing (areas/items) (Waffle Island only) **Foraging/Materials (Waffle Island only) **Plots (properties) *East/West Gull Islands **Fishing (fish/items) (Gull Islands only) **Foraging/Materials (Gull Islands only) *Toucan Island **Shops (Toucan Island only) **Fishing (fish/items) (Toucan Island only) **Foraging/Materials (Toucan Island only) Harvest Goddess *Quilt *Rainbows/Recipes *Goddess Tree Characters *Villagers *Bachelors/Bachelorettes *Pets Your Character *Rucksack *Tools *Stamina *Marriage/Blue Feather and Children/Grown Children Farming *Coop/Barn Animals *Crops *Flowers *Trees Calendar *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter *Festivals Recipes *Cutting Board *Pot *Frying Pan *Oven *Mixer *Aging Pot *Bonfire Special *Mother Bear *Boulders *Root *Scavenger Hunt *Powerberries *Minigames